Takeshi Shiroyama
Takeshi Shiroyama (or Shiro-chan, as Natsume nicknames him) is Kanzaki's most devoted underling. A strong, tall third-year, he is nevertheless easily defeated by Oga with a single shot to the chin. Even after his humiliation by Kanzaki and the dissolution of the latter's gang, he remains attached to Kanzaki. Later, when he is sent to the hospital by St. Ishiyama students, Kanzaki visits upon him. He escapes the hospital to support Ishiyama against Rokkisei in the volleyball match, but is taken back by the staff. He is often seen acting as Kanzaki's voice of reason. Appearance With light tanned skin and dark eyes, Shiro stands out due to his height and large well-muscled physique. His hair is braided into pigtails tied by yellow bows. Shiro also has two scars on his left cheek, similar to Miki's. He is often seen wearing a school uniform. Personality Takeshi is a very loyal and devoted underling of Kanzaki. No matter how Kanzaki tiered him, he still very loyal and is willing to do anything for Kanzaki sake. Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc Shiroyama along with the rest of the Ishiyama gang is transferred into a special class due to their delinquent status. One day, it is revealed he has gone missing along with Kanzaki. Yuka Hanazawa and Ryōko Asuka explain in their flashback what happened: The two girls were having lunch together until three Saint Ishiyama students Nakadai, Mori and Sumida interrupt their lunch to seemingly harrass them. Shiroyama then appears and tells them to back off and tells the girls to go eat somewhere else. The three students yell at him for ruining their chance at gaining an "honest love" and reveal they were actually trying to flirt. Shiroyama is taken aback and offers the three students a free punch at his expense. Mori punches him in the stomach and much to his shock, Shiroyama is unfazed and his fist now hurts. A heavy weight barbell then comes out of nowhere and strikes Shiroyama in the head, making him stumble. Nakadai notices this and helps Sumida carry an even heavier weight. Shiroyama stands at the ready to take the impact and to fulfill his offer to the three students. The three then toss the weight on Shiroyama and he is struck off screen. Hanazawa and Asuka claim they saw him fall unconscious and called the ambulance as soon as they could. After lunch, they informed the whole Ishiyama class of Shiroyama's state, the news makes Kanzaki storm out of the classroom in an enraged state seeking revenge on the three students. During the volleybal match between the Rokkisei and the Ishiyama gang, he escapes the hospital to support them, but is taken back by the staff due to the chronic bleeding that he still has. Prince En Arc While searching for En online, he is part of a team FPS game, and partners with Shintaro. Akumano Academy Arc Field Trip Arc Mobichi Arc Shiroyama accompanies Kanzaki while he goes to look for Furuichi and have a rematch with him. When they find him, Shiroyama only looks on with an emotionless expression.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Page 15 Saint Saint X'mas Arc During school, while hearing his fellow delinquents talk about Santa Claus, Shiroyama mentions how he has heard of the figure's immense strength. He states that it is rumored how Santa Claus' red clothes are actually just dyed with blood, causing several of his fellow delinquents to feel sick.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 178, Page 8 Shiroyama later attends the Saint Saint X'mas competition as a guest watching from the sidelines. As he watches Kanzaki and Yuka step forward for their match, Shiroyama yells out that it will be easy for them.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Page 5 Shiroyama watches intently as the couple's match begins,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Page 7 and towards the end of the match, he looks on with horror as Yuka suddenly punches Kanzaki out of embarrassment.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 180, Page 12 Return to Ishiyama High School Arc After months of reconstruction, Ishiyama High School is finally rebuilt, allowing all of the students to return back.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 8-9 Shiroyama strolls in one of the building hallways with Natsume and Kanzaki. On their way, they encounter Oga and Furuichi, though Shiroyama says nothing to them. He does express surprise when Oga unexpectedly punches a delinquent behind them, effectively burying him into the concrete wall on the other side, before leaving the vicinity.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 13-15 The same delinquent seemingly taken out by Oga breaks free from the concrete wall.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 18-19 He introduces himself as Yōhei Nasu;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 1-3 afterwards, he then proceeding to fight Kanzaki who, much to Shiroyama's surprise, is easily defeated after a few powerful kicks.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 8-10 A worried Shiroyama runs up to Kanzaki but is unexpectedly stopped by Misao Onizuka. Remembering him, Shiroyama expresses surprise that a third-year would now be serving under a first-year, especially since he is not really a submissive type anyhow. Onizuka responds with taunting the power of the Tōhōshinki. His words aggravate Shiroyama and he goes in to punch the larger delinquent, only to receive a roundhouse kick to the side, knocking Shiroyama against a wall; consequently, he is rendered unable to continue fighting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 10-14 He ends up watching as Nasu eventually take on OgaBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Page 6Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 10-11 and two other delinquents, Ichikawa and Akahoshi.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 17-19Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 1-13 However, at some point, Shiroyama finds the strength to get up and assist Kanzaki. As Kanzaki is about to stand up, a large man appears behind him and attempts to club his head with a massive drumstick. Shiroyama immediately takes the hit for Kanzaki and is knocked unconscious,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 13-15 with blood streaming from his head.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 1 Shiroyama eventually recovers from his wounds within several days. Sometime after his recovery, he goes to the tennis courts with several of his fellow delinquents where they talk about Himekawa's betrayal, which Shiroyama is evidently upset about. However, he does silently remark that a subsequent comment about Himekawa from Aoi was hurtful.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 5-6 Late at night, Shiroyama and several of his classmates from Saint Ishiyama Academy head to their high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 1-3 Upon arriving, they are approached by the members of the Himekawa Special Forces, surprising Shiroyama;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 6-7Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 18 when he sees a mysterious tattoo and number appear on all of their bodies, he becomes slightly confused,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 2 especially after sensing their boost in power.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 6 Later, he hears a loud sound ring across the campus and looks up for it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 1 Shiroyama eventually takes a hit to the back of a head with a baseball bat,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 17 causing him to fall to the ground, where he then lies unconscious with a blank expression.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 19 Powers & Abilities Due to his large size, Shiroyama is quite strong and durable and has good fighting skill, however he is nowhere near as strong as Oga or even Kanzaki. A testament to his endurance was when he took a massive barbell to the head and survived, even after being hospitalized he manage to get back on his feet and go all the way back to school to cheer Kanzaki on during the volley ball match between Ishiyama and the Rokkisei, although he did still suffer from his injuries. During Zenjūrō Saotome's training of some of the Ishiyama delinquents, Shiroyama is shown to now be able to fight on par with Tatsuya Himekawa (who has also been partaking in the same training). Relationships Hajime Kanzaki They are still friends, but Shiroyama is beginning to stand up for himself more. Shintarō Natsume Natsume treats Shiro more fairly, and after everyone finds out he's actually way stronger than the lower-tier guys like Kanzaki (just hiding his power) Kanzaki seems like a less intimidating boss by comparison. Quotes *"Dondongo! Dodongo!" - While taking the outfit of a Dodongo during The Men's Turn...?. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ishiyama High